A Week at the Base
by PixelusPrime
Summary: Picks up where 'A Day at the Craft Store' ends. How crazy will her life get?


Retrieving files from "PixelusPrime"  
9 files found  
Review new files? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_23rd_through_24th? Y/N  
Y

May 23rd trough 24th

Dear Diary,

After yesterday's events, why am I not surprised that all 5 'gamers,' Officer Owler, their security officer, and their CMO were in attendance during my meeting with their leader, Optimus scrapping Prime. Each of those humans were wearing the same military uniform, right down to the rank markings! And if that did not send me for a spin, then their N.E.S.T. patches did. I mean that was the team name of human unit allied with the Autobots in the Transformers movie that came out a few years ago. What's next, are they going to claim that they are Sector 7 agents and the US government has a gigantic robot iceman in the freezer?!

The first thing they covered, was that everybot there – save the SD, CMO, and Prime – blew their cover, starting with their appearance! Sunstreaker said that in their defense they wanted the store clerks to be able to tell them apart. Officer Owler – Prowl – as he is called here at this base – only blew his cover by forgetting that he needed to have his holoform activated at all times when in public.

Apparently I am not 100% human, if I can trust the CMO Hatchet, no Ratchet. When he said that my bone structure was mostly aluminum alloys and that I had one of the most unusual CPU's that he has ever seen, I shouted that I was not some pit-spawned robot that was going to take over the world by having the highest sales in floral arraignments! That got their attention. They were silent for a few minutes, but I just knew that they were all talking to each other. I swear to Primus that you could literally hear the gears turning in their helms! Red kept staring at me as if I was going to turn into some giant, alien monster sporting a 50 ft wingspan and flexing claws measuring 5 ft in length. His horns that were attached to his helm were starting to flash bright blue. For some reason, I knew that was not a good thing for him.

Then , after five or six minutes, they decide that I needed to see something. The room began to shake, and the next thing I know is that the back wall is now a window to an underground city for giant robots! The room I was in now fed into a large conference room, much like the one I was in, save for the fact that it was designed with these giant robots in mind. The floor underneath me made the conference table in the next room. All nine holoforms fizzled out and the robots became more animated.

Did I mention that these giant robots looked a lot like the Cybertronians in that Transformers movie?! I stated that the TV show and the movie were just cover stories for if and when there was a leak, like the one that now involved me. The bots representing Prowl and Red Alert crashed. Sideswipe wanted to know if they could keep me as a pet. I decided that I needed to follow Prowl and Red Alert's lead and take an immediate nap.

So, I awoke in medbay. You could just feel the ire of Ratchet rolling off him in waves. He was glad that I looked a lot like Carly Witwicky, but Spike wasn't so glad that I looked like his wife. Oh boy did Spike flip out when he saw me in medbay. I must have one of those faces that everybot has…

Oh, I forgot to mention that last night while I was out, my car – that I completely built with my uncles – transformed into one of those robots like I saw yesterday. It… He… Let's just say that my ride was not pleased that I passed out last night in the enemy HQ. Now my car is being held hostage until I explain why I have a Deceptibot for a guardian. Ratchet hasn't bought the fact that I built the scrap heap on wheels from the ground up. Never once has my car shown any signs that would scream or even hint at being a non-biological extraterrestrial! I'm… just going to sneak out of here and go to work at the craft store tonight…

Great! Now some guy named Jazz is offering to take me to work. TTYL my dearest Diary.

~PixelusPrime

Close .wps/May_23rd_through_24th? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_24th_Ademendium? Y/N  
Y

May 24th Addemendium

Dear Diary,

If they are going to slave me away at work like this until I quit or go offline, then I will just have to inform you in the mornings about my evenings. Good Night.

~PixelusPrime

Close .wps/May_24th_Ademendium? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_25th? Y/N  
Y

May 25th 8 am local time

Dear Diary,

So work was fun. I mean besides all the normal stuff we are required to do at work, a few things were unusual. For starters, Jazz decided to take it upon himself to make sure that I didn't run off after my shift. He stayed in the store the entire time I was there! Where was I going to go? My pet alien car was in their brig, so I wasn't going to drive off somewhere. I live about 30 miles away from work, so I obviously wasn't going to walk to my humble abode. Their base was my only viable option. Though apparently I was the only one who saw him there.

The next thing that was weird was that this one woman came in with returns. That would have been normal if it weren't for the fact that she 25 of them. Each item was the same as the last, and each had its own receipt! I could see her doing that for 3 items, possibly 5, but 25? What was she thinking?

My dearest Diary, please don't think that everything was doom and gloom for me at work last night. I got to stock some new items in the store. We are now going to sell crayons in the shape of rings and necklaces. The target age is 3+, but I have a feeling that those children are going to try to eat them due to the fact that they look like candy.

When I got done with work I walked out to Jazz's car and sat on the hood waiting for him to appear and let me into his car. Apparently, where they are from, that action is a term of endearment given from a creation to its creators. The ride back with Jazz was awkward at best thanks to my little faux pas. If it bothered him, he hid it well.

You know, I don't know what to call these people – robots – things. And what of my car? I only ever referred to it as C-12 when I was talking to you, and that was just out of a need for something to refer to it other than my car all the time…

If Red Alert's reactions to me were anything to go by two days ago, he will definitely not like the idea of me seeing my car at this exact moment. I think I can get away with it on a few technicalities. I know its alive and I created it, so technically I am its creator. C-12's title of ownership is in my name… Maybe C-12 has some answers to what is going on around here.

12 pm local time

Well getting to the brig was easy, though the sign above the door saying "Abandon All Hope Thee whom Enter Here" has me a little concerned. Now that we are here I can tell you that C-12 is not the only one here. She appears to enjoying the company of the Terror Twins in the next cell over. They haven't noticed me yet, either that or they are too busy– I wrote too soon. Sideswipe wants to know what I am doing. I am hunting for snipes. What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to avoid the officers just so I can talk with the car I built while writing a running monologue in my diary. Sunstreaker, you got it correct.

Now I can truly see the gem of a car I made. Diary you should see her. She has the same build as the twins; just she has the same coloring as Prowl and Jazz. Apparently she is actually a he. He wants me to say that I am sorry for thinking that he is a she. Well I am not that good at determining robotic genders. What does Sunny mean when he said that somebody sure picked a dumb one to fall in love with? I didn't pick C-12 I built him. Great, Sunshine wasn't referring to me – I am not dumb!

Somebody is coming. Those three know it to – Sunny what are you do– You just put me in your… pocket…? This is just great. Why can I hear the others in here? Wait. Is that Jazz? Sunstreaker what are– Who is this visored mech?

His name is Jazz. I thought Jazz was human. Well… I believe I need a nap.

You just fainted here. ~Jazz

PS:: PixelusPrime, I didn't read yer Diary. 'Kay? The only thang I read was da last page. I have someth'n I wanna discuss with ya. See ya later. :)

Close .wps/May_25th? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_25th_Ademendium? Y/N  
Y

May 25th 10 pm local time

Dear Diary,

I hate them. Period. I feel like I am being held prisoner against my will. Today was F.U.N. I will keep this short. I know I am somebody's personal quarters… Right now I am too tired to care. I know I should, but I am just too tired. I will deal with this mess I got myself in. Night.

~PixelusPrime

Close .wps/May_25th_Ademendium? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_26th? Y/N  
Y

May 26th 6:30 am local time

Dear Diary,

Turns out I am in Jazz's room. He has me tucked in on top of his chest plates. Please don't ask me how he did that without me waking up. If I move any more, he might wake up. Too late. He is asking me to stop writing so he may have my undivided attention… Fine. I will.

9 am local time

I don't know what we're going to do… Jazz… He's… my mom. That could explain why I use cybertronian words in my speech versus human ones. I got so many answers, but that leaves me with so many questions. Why didn't I know he is my carrier? Why wasn't he in my life? If Jazz is my carrier, then who is my sire? Do you know what I mean Diary? The Bots are cool and all, but I still want to live a somewhat normal human life as well. All I want to do is talk to C-12 to find out why he hid his identity from me– The klaxon is going off… And the door to mom's room just locked with me still inside it… There goes that plan. Oh well, I just use the air vents… if there were vents in his room. Windows– there are none. This could be a while… Hopefully it was a false alarm, and Jazz remembers we are in here. I will just work on my fluggles.

10:30 pm local time

Okay, it has been about 11–12 hours since Jazz left me here. I know I heard a bunch of bots urgently go by the door half an hour ago. So, why is the door still locked? I am going to Comm. mom now… it goes straight to voice mail. Okay let's try Prime's number… voice mail. Prowl… good he answered. He wants to know where I'm at, and how I got his number. I'm locked in my carrier's Autobot quarters. I am not joking, Prowl. Which bot? Jazz of course– The line went dead.

I am going to Comm. Ratchet… busy signal. Okay. I will Comm. back later.

Oh! I have an incoming Comm. from an unknown number… I'm bored. What could go wrong? I'll take it. This mech sounds like that one annoying male computer voice. He wants me to come meet him in the brig if I ever want to know the answers to questions involving my creators. One problem, I'm locked in a room that I don't have the codes for. He has a solution. Follow the Cassetticon cyberpanther through the trap door under the berth. What cyberpanth– he must mean the black one that just crawled out from under the berth. It has the same symbol on its body as C-12 does… Will I even fit through that opening? TTYL Diary.

~PixelusPrime

Close .wps/May_26th? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_27th_1AM? Y/N  
Y

May 27th 1 am local time

Dear Diary,

That unknown mech turned out to be a transforming boom box. He is mostly navy blue with a red visor and a gray face mask. He had about 12–16 Cassetticons in him, too. They all were nice to me despite what the Autobots might say. C-12, Soundwave and Co. were very willing to answer my questions.

They all powered down for the night. I slept so much in the past two days that I can't. C-12 is just my car's code name. His real name is Ahkellyu. When you say it, it sounds like you just said that you wanted to kill somebody. I was never to meet my car. Ahkellyu was designed to kill everybot who was related to Prowl, Jazz, and Soundwave. Apparently Bluestreak and I are the only creations of Jazz that survived – Bluestreak because he talked C-12 audios off and I found a way to make C-12 my personal slave of sorts. Now Ahkellyu is loyal to a fault to me and only me now until I claim his dept to me is paid. This is going to be fun. Hehehehee.

All 26 children of Soundwave survived since he found a way for he and his bondeds to hide the sparklings in their bodies. Speaking of hiding living beings in their bodies, Soundwave currently has me pinned to his glass chest plate with his left hand. I can hear each of the Cassettes snoring inside of him. Each Cassette snores a different tune! It is so cute. Some of their scores even have lyrics. Let me write you down a sample of one of them.

"…Together we stand  
Divided we fall  
All for one and one for all  
We're family, we're one  
Together we'll be  
The best of both worlds  
Just you and me…"

What do you think of that? I have no idea what song that is, but I really like it. A wild Ratchet appears in the doorway of the brig. Ratchet, I agree with you, I am cute. I don't think he was referring to me, since Soundwave has both his mask and visor retracted and he is currently sucking his thumb. That is perfect blackmail material on him, Ratchet agrees. Thanks for the photo of the sleeping beauties.

Lets sing a little louder and wake this crowd up! Oh. You say that is a bad idea, Ratch. I will take your word for it then. What did I want you for? Lets see… I was locked in my carrier's room for a little over 11 hours and when nobody came to let me out, I comm.'d for help. I contacted Prowl but half way through the conversation the line went dead. Then Sounders here asked me to see him. Ravage showed me a secret way out of that room. You say that I need to go see Prowl. I will go if you carry me. I am rather low on energy right now, and my stress levels are on a roller coaster as well. Correct Ratchet, I am related to Bluestreak. Now don't topple over– Why does all the fun stuff happen to me? I was being rhetorical Ahkellyu, but if you are correct, then Primus does have a sick sense of humor. Now help me get the CMO in a more comfortable position then I am going back to sleep. No, you may not kill him. You can't kill Soundwave or his Cassetticons either. And we are staying right here until further notice.

~PixelusPrime

Close .wps/May_27th_1AM? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_27th? Y/N  
Y

May 27th 10 am local time

Dear Diary,

I don't think Prowl likes me. He kept going on about not trusting the enemy. I definitely have nothing to fear about C-12. If what Soundwave and Jazz said is true, then why I being lectured about trusting one of my sires – and my 'slave' – by one of my other sires? Great… Prowl just decided to take a nap. Just because one of my sires is a Con, does not mean that I cannot trust him. Maybe mom can reintroduce me to all my sires.

Let's see if he's awake. Incoming comm. from mama bot. Hiya Jazz. Yes I'm fine. I had a lovely talk with two of my sires this morning. How did I know who they were? Soundwave filled me in– Yes I know he is technically a Con! Prowl and Ratchet are the only bots that know– Yes I am with other my sire– That is going to be hard seeing that he crashed. Good. See you when you get here.

10:30 am local time

Jaz– and you are not Jazz. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, what are you two doing here? Ironhide thinks I was going to help you in your next prank, right… Did Jazz tell me about my creators. Yes hinted at who my sires are. No he didn't reveal their designations, unfortunately for me. Do I know how many sires I have? Yes I do, a total of five possible sires. You both don't look so good… You both should sit down. Why do you look like you just saw a ghost? You mean there is a chance that you two are my sires!? Sunny you're saying that you have a crush on somebody that might be your femme creation? Now I need to sit down.

For something off topic, what are we to do about Prowl? Tie him up, wait for him to online, and have our wicked ways with him. Yeah I don't he'll like that since I am his creation.

By the way hi Jazz what took you so long to get here? You were suddenly asked to question Soundwave down in the brig… For some reason I have to agree with Sides here about how you would interrogate the Con through love tactics. I now know I have been unknowingly working with Decepticons for a while. Which ones? Oh Ahkellyu obviously, then there is Anhydrous – my laptop – and Anhydrous's twin, Atmos – my phone. When did I figure out they were real? It was actually four minutes before the Twins were thrown into Prowl's office when I looked through the datapad _Know Your Enemy: Decepticons A to Z_ and I read their profiles. I started thinking something was off about them when I first started getting computer viruses asking if I wanted to declare that I was a Bot or Con. What happened when I made my choice? Well if I chose one option, then I would lose all my programs but all my data would be safe. If I were to choose the other option, then I would lose all my data but my programs would be safe. I didn't choose either of them. I scrolled around the pop-up until I found a secret option, Unicron's Advocate or High Priestess of Unicron depending on which time I got that computer virus. After I made my choice, nothing happened. I proceeded to wipe the hard drive and revert Anhydrous back to his default factory programming two weeks after each incident just to be safe.

You mean to say that you created that virus to stop the government lackeys from catching you while you were on missions? Why did I get that virus then? Do I frequent , Tumbler, or Deviantart? Jazz why would you put your virus there? It is easy to hide in plain sight when everybody is posting similar things as you. So how you separate your mission reports from the fan fiction?

Oh good morning Prowl I didn't hear you wake up. So, how do you differentiate from the entries? By knowing which account Jazz was using. What if he created a new account? …The same way I did? The virus had a way to determine if a computer was alive? How do you keep the civilians from getting the virus? You are giving me a 'Red Herring' of an explanation aren't you? Yes I took logic courses in college. Why do I still work at a craft store? I have loans to pay and I am still trying to pay my way through college.

I think I want… I don't know want I want. Yeah Jazz that would be nice to know who my sires really are. This has been a really stressful week… I gotta work tonight and tomorrow too. Fine by me Jazz, as long as you carry me, and everybot you think might be my dad comes with us to the Hatchet's Liar.

~PixelusPrime

Close .wps/May_27th? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_28th? Y/N  
Y

May 28th 10 pm local time

Dear Diary,

Work was fun I had to pull a double today one of my best friends called off and I had to cover for them. On top of that, all the employees had to find 30 different postcards with their names on them. Who ever found the most got a "big prize." I didn't find mine! I found everybot else's. Each card was in a weird place too. I saw one card under the exit sign. There was another one on top of the tallest tree we have in the store. I got a raise though… The Bot's order came in today. Sunny will be thrilled about that.

Ratchet said the results of his scans would be available later tonight. He wasn't pleased one bit when he found out that he had another grandcreation and Jazz forgot to inform him of my creation. Primus can Ratchet throw his wrenches! I know he's just blowing off steam and won't seriously hurt somebody, but still. Those wrenches look like they hurt.

The base is really quiet tonight. I know that there were rumors that there was to be a party tonight… Maybe I am indirectly the reason that there was no party. Oh well. At least I have only one reason why I can't sleep – who are my sires? It's funny. My life seems to be an episode of Gerry Ringers Show. It has drama and some would think that my life was scripted. I never liked that show anyway. I have never felt this nervous since I had my Driver's Exam. At least tonight I can keep my fuel down. I'm so excited and a little afraid.

~PixelusPrime

Close .wps/May_28th? Y/N  
Y  
Open .wps/May_29th is corrupted.  
Repair file? Y/N  
Y  
Unable to repair file.  
Open .wps/May_29th anyway? Y/N  
Y

May 29th 6 am local time

Dear Diary,

Today's the day I officially find out who my creators are! I couldn't sleep at all, save an hour or so. I'm hungry but I don't want to fuel just yet. I wonder if mom is up right now… I have a feeling that my life is going to change after I find out the results of the test. Most likely my creators will want to make up for lost time…

I wonder what Atmos and Anhydrous are up to… If my two Cons are as bad as Prowl's datapad says they are, then they have most likely tried to kill that stupid cat that is always fetching me my socks and my unmentionables… Or they might have tried to self-destruct, again. I wonder if that music player and those two recording pens of mine are transformers as well. I noticed that in their respective coding the name "Razumio Prime" came up a lot when the coding referred to the device that the coding was for. Oh well I will figure that out later once I get back to my apartment. I might as well use those skeins of yarn I bought. Do you think I need another scarf?

8 am local time

Mama Jazz just sashayed into my room. If he looks as nervous as I feel, then he might need the transformer equivalent of Tums. He thinks I should sign up their comedy night if the rest of my jokes are that good. I wasn't joking. Prowl and I should get along. Jazz, do you know something that I do not but should know? Not yet? What's that mean supposed to mean? Do you want to meet my little charges sometime? You want to meet them now. When does Ratchet want to meet us? Later in the orn when everybody is off shift. How much time does that give us until then? We have the entire amount of daylight hours, save the two hours that have just past. Hold on Ma. I am going a Comm. from somebot.

Hello Perceptor. You want me to help you with your energon membrane research. Sure I will help. Why me though and not Wheeljack or Skyfire? One of them is on a long-term mission and the other is not as qualified as I am for the position. When do you want me to work with you? When I am not working at the craft store. I can do that. I will swing by your lab tomorrow and we can talk more on the subject then. After lunch? I will see you then.

Jazz that was what you meant earlier by 'not yet.' I thought so. Do you think that I can live here while I work with Percy? You mean it? Thank you! Didn't I only come up to your knee yesterday when I hugged you? You have some interesting cracks in your paint on your aft. How would I know? I am now eye level with that particular area of your chassis. You say the twins will really like me now. Jazz you are a pervert.

You want to help me move my stuff from my apartment to here while we wait? Yes my little bratty charges should be there. Then let's go, if you want to greet them.

8 30 am local time

Dearest Diary,

Remember when I told my human parents that I was going to move far, far away from them? I apparently didn't mean it. My apartment is just 1 block from them. I had a lot of fun explaining that. Jazz stop laughing, you are making your back seat shake. I doubt you want to clean up puke on your upholstery. We are almost 26 miles from the base and 20 miles from the craft store. You see that purple building up ahead? There is a parking lot behind it that will allow you to hide while "we" are inside. It looks like the stair well flooded again so we will have to use the fire escape, what a joy.

To say that my apartment was a mess is an understatement. The kitchenette looks like it's recovering from a flash flood, a tornado went through the bedroom, and the living room has a large crater in it. Of my three room apartment, only the vestibule was safe from the demons that live here. I am definitely calling them out on this. Oh look, they are blaming each other. Atmos is trying to hide the fact that he is leaking fluids. They need to shut up. Mom why will they listen to you and not their caretaker? Okay now my little ones are sleeping. So while their out we can pack everything up and give my keys to my landlord, Solomon W. Avers.

Yes. His nickname is Sounders. No I have never met his family, but he claims that he has a large and complex extended family. He works in telecommunications and animatronics. This crater in the middle of the livingroom is not the first that I've dealt with. As long as I inform Mr. Avers in a reasonable amount of time, he will not charge me extra for the repairs for the damages. You think that he is like us as well. Mr. Avers name is similar sounding to Soundwave. Next time I see him, I will ask him. My little mechs sure did a number on my possessions.

There are only five other tenets in the entire building. Most of my neighbors have a military background of some sort. Lord Megan is the commander of the boot camp just down the river from the old high school where you work. Screaming Star lives with her two brothers. They are from a Native American tribe of cliff dwellers located near the Grand Canyon. She is currently researching how prevent climate change from destroying her people's livelihood. Her two brothers, Thunderbearer and Bender-of-the-Skies – Skywarp for short – teach 'the reading the changes of the weather' and traditional tribal entertainment respectfully to the enlisted at the aforementioned camp. The fifth tenet, Commander Shoc K. Avers, is Solomon's third cousin once removed. He is one of the drill sergeants as well. Why do they live here and not on their base? One of the rookies decided it would be cute to set the building on fire. At the time it was easier to relocate than to rebuild. You look like you don't want me to tell anybody back at HQ who my neighbors are. I will only tell them, if they ask me directly.

Why did I choose this place? It was the best deal around. I don't have to pay damages. The rent is only ten dollars a month. You need an access code and a card swipe to get in the building. Speaking of who has access to the building, it's too quiet, even if everybody is out-of-town and my charges are passed out. At least this is the last box. The little ones are in your back seat, recharging. I will turn in my keys tomorrow, since Mr. Avers isn't here.

Watch out for the road spikes near the exit of the parking lot. I can't joke about things like this. Mr. Avers is as paranoid as Red Alert when it comes to his security systems. Do you smell rotten eggs? Jazz did you plant any bombs in that building as we were leaving? Not this time. Wait a klick. You mean to tell me that there was a bomb in my house while I was still living there!? You didn't know I still alive. That is not one of the best excuses that I have heard. Anyway, I'm glad we got out of there when we did. There is nothing left of that building. Should we call the local authorities or just report back to OP? How much info do I want the other Autobots to know about my old neighbors? Lets go see if the Hatchet wants to give checkups to Anhydrous, Atmos, and Kappa Tau.

Why did you stop driving? Why do I have sworn agents of the Dead Queen as 'pets?' They were part of the lease agreement. If I could babysit them once a week, I got free cable hookup. That was three years ago when I decided I needed to drop off the face of the planet. As of last December, I get free satellite and food if I would have them live with me and attempt to house break them.

Do I realize what I have gotten myself in to? No mom please explain what I agreed to do. Do I know anything about the Dead Queen? I have never heard of her. So you are saying that she was the only known female Prime. What has that to do with the bitlets that I look after? A sworn agent of the Dead Queen is either one of her descendants or lovers. They are known for their ability to drop off the face of the universe and get anything they want. I repeat my question: what does this have to do with those bitlets? Anhydrous's namesake was supposedly the Queen's SiC. Atmos shares his name with the SiC's twin. You think that it isn't pure coincidence that my Anhydrous and Atmos are twins as well. What of my Kappa Tau? What does she have to do with the Dead Queen? If I shorten her name down to two syllables I would have the Queen's pet name from her lovers. Extremely few bots can get away with calling themselves a Prime. The only known way is for that bot to be a true Prime. How do I know that you are telling the truth? You are one of her grandcreations, making me one of her great grandcreations.

Lets just get back to base. I'm sure Ratchet would love to meet my roommates for the past few years.  
It loks ke it mig ain toda. Doe't it? Stuid dacasad why no u work no more now?

~PixelusPrime

Close .wps/May_29th? Y/N  
Y

Lord Megatron put the datapad Starscream had handed him down. He Could not believe that his TiC - his most trusted ally - was actually hiding a human on his base for over three Earth years, only to find out that fleshling was now the slave master of Megatron's only heir. This femme just came out of nowhere. She seemed to be the prefect blend of Jazz, Prowl, and Soundwave. If he were to kill 'PixelusPrime' would have to deal with the death of his son as well, seeing that if a slave's master were to die then the slave was forced to follow his master. Megatron's creator instincts would not let him kill his only son. The only way one could break one's slave coding was for the slave to bond with his master.

He skimmed through the pad again. So there was a high chance that the girl was Soundwave's youngest. This could get interesting.

After those Autodogs captured the traitor, Soundwave didn't want to be rescued, ever. Now Megatron could see why.

"Starscream, carrier of my heir, we are going to find this 'PixelusPrime' and make her our son's Queen."


End file.
